For example, for a bucket of a shovel machine such as a power shovel or a shovel loader, multiple adaptors are fixed to a tip end of the bucket at predetermined intervals. For example, a claw-shaped tooth as a drilling tool is attached to a tip end of each adaptor. The tooth protrudes from the tip end of the bucket.
Patent Literature 1 describes that a bucket tip end cover (a shroud) is fixed to a tip end of a bucket exposed between adjacent teeth. The bucket tip end cover is fixed to the bucket tip end, and therefore, the bucket tip end is protected. Generally, the bucket tip end cover is made of metal such as casting iron, and is fixed to the plate-shaped bucket tip end by welding.